Hypnotize the Moon
by SilverDawnMist
Summary: Everyone knows that Paul O'Hara had a temper and everyone know's I have the attitude to match it. What no one thought was that we would make it all the way to the end together. Theres people cheering us on, and people routing for us to fail. PaulxOc
1. I Totally Fell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie's wonderful characters or idea's. Only saying this once for the whole story. 

This story sort of just came to me while I was day dreaming off in class one day. I hope you like it. Paul isn't a werewolf yet. For this chapter he's human-I had to start it off somewhere. Melanie is not full Quileute, her dad was, but not her mom. If you have any questions about this story feel free to comment, privet message me, or e-mail me. 

Here we go…

_Hypnotize the Moon_

_Chapter 1--- I Totally Fell_

_**Melanie POV**_

**Paul sat down beside me in math, the only class we had that we had to sit by each other, thank god. **

**There was this rivalry between me and Paul. Something that I couldn't wrap my mind around. But lets just say it wasn't out of the ordinary to here us yelling at each other. That was pretty much the norm. **

**I looked over at Kim and rolled my eyes, like I did every class. She smirked at me and then went back to looking at Jared, the only guy she's been falling for since she was ten and he chased away the big scary dog. Of course he didn't even notice she was alive, but the girly could still dream. **

**There was something wrong today…I looked over at Paul, instead of ignoring me like he normally did he was staring at me, not looking away. **

**The teacher came in and class got started. Paul was still staring at me. **

"**What?" I hissed, when he didn't look away. **

**He shook his head and scribbled something down on his notebook before sliding it over to me. **

_**I just never noticed you were so beautiful…**_

I stare at the paper like I'm going insane.

_Uh, Paul? Did you hit your head just a little too hard? Or a lot? Your actually giving me a compliment? What's the catch? Am I going to have green hair tomorrow or something?_

_**No, aren't I allowed to say something nice about you?**_

_Not without being up to something. _

_**Har har. Like I would waste my valuable time making up plans to embarrass you, that was so fifth grade. Besides, your not even worth the joke anymore.**_

_There's the Paul I know and hate._

_**You know you want me.**_

_In your dreams. _

_**Now you know my dreams? Your amazing. **_

_Cut it out with all that stuff. It's freaking me out._

_**I'll stop…if…**_

_If what?_

_**If you go on a date with me-to Port Angeles-for a movie---What do you say?**_

My mind goes on red alert. There was obviously something up if he was asking me out. Why would Paul ask me out? Me of all people? I'm the girl who had gotten on his nerves for the past ten years since he was five! There was no way he meant it.

_You're crazy. _

_**I take that as a yes…?**_

_Take that as a no. This is probably just some plan to make a fool out of me. _

_**Like I said, Melanie, I wouldn't waste my time trying to embarrass you.**_

_No._

_**Kim told me you like me, so why are you saying no?**_

_Because…--- _I choke. Kim had actually told him that? Two years ago I had told her that I found something attractive about Paul, but I had never actually come out and said I liked him. _---…She said that?_

_**Actually…No…But you just confirmed it. So how's about it?**_

_If I say yes will you never talk to me again?_

_**Most likely not. If you say yes then I don't think I could ever leave you alone. **_

_I'm not some slut, so your wasting your time. _

_**That's not why I'm asking, so stop flattering yourself. How bout this? One date, to the movies, and if we don't like it then it doesn't have to happen again. Sound good?**_

_You're going to keep annoying me until I say yes, aren't you?_

_**Yes. **_

_Fine. _

Paul punched his fist in the air causing the whole class to turn and stare…This caught the teachers attention and came over and picked up Paul's notebook. As he read it he raised his eyebrows.

Finally the teacher looked down at us, my face was bright red and Paul was trying to look innocent.

"Could the two of you arrange your date on your on time?" He said. This caused me to hide my head in my arms and Paul to just grin.

Paul was on a high horse right now. The teacher had just confirmed that I agreed to go on a date with him. In front of the whole class. This should just be fantastic.

Kim gave me an odd look, like she couldn't believe that I had actually said yes. Heck neither could eye. And by the look Paul kept giving me-one of wonder-he couldn't believe it either.

…

The minutes on the clock slowly ticked by, Paul would be here anytime and I was nervous. Not like I liked him or anything. It's just, in the past I had never thought about dating.

I was dressed in a red dress that ended mid thigh and black leggings with black conver sneakers and a slim black jacket. My blonde hair was curled and down around my shoulders. For make up I had mascara and eyeliner with red cherry lip gloss, and a tint of pink blush. I also had dangling ear rings and a few silver bangles. Two hours ago I had taken the time to paint my nail a sparkling red.

So I was ready to go.

I heard him pull up in a motorcycle and I almost fainted. He wasn't old enough to drive, not for another few months…

I ran out of the house before mom could wake up and find Paul outside.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "You could get arrested for this, and get me in trouble. I should have known you would do something like this. It's so typical. I should have never agreed to this. I-" As I was saying all this, Paul got off his bike and walked over to me.

He put one finger to my lips to quiet me. "Stop ranting Melanie. Learn to have a good time." After my doubting look he sighed and put both hands on my shoulders. "Look, would you rather I got my drunk father to drive? And besides, I turned sixteen last week."

"Huh?"

"I'm older then you Mel, don't look so surprised. Now come on, to Port Angeles and back."

He got back on the bike. I followed his lead, careful not to touch him. "Shouldn't we wear helmets?"

"Naw, we're better off without them. Hang on to me."

I started with my hands lightly touching his side but as soon as he was zooming down the driveway I hugged his waist. I knew this was what he wanted because he almost leaned into the touch.

I knew that he purposely drove by Jared's house and then Kim's. Jus to make a point I had gone threw with it. The little bugger.

…

Threw the movie he actually behaved himself. At one poin the put his arm ovr my shoulder, but when I shrugged it off out of nervousness he didn't try again. We talked as we walked back to his bike and he took my hand and I actually let him take it. It surprised me along with him.

It wasn't till we got back to my house and he walked me up to the door did my heart start to flutter.

I leaned back against the door and waited for him to say something.

"So, you had a good time? It wasn't completely horrible?"

I nod, a small smile on my face. "It was alright."

"Then you'll go out with me again?"

"Question first. What brought all this on, Paul? We practically tried to kill each other since we were five…We got sent to the office for fighting in class, you got in trouble for pouring paint on my head, I got in trouble for filling your book bag with jell-o. We hated each other.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Paul said, making me blush.

"Do you love me, O'Hara?"

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me. Leaning his forehead up against mine. "You'll just have to stick around find out. Wont you?"

"Maybe I will."

Paul leans down and kisses me on the lips making my head spin. I could hardly breath. I swear my heart stopped beating.

…

The second date was great, the deal breaker. And Paul won. He won my heart.

He came in and introduced himself to my mother and she loved him. He played all of his charms and when she asked if he was the same Paul I had always complained about he replied "I'm afraid so maim. I'm the guy she loves to hate."

After that he took me to a carnival that was just a little past Port Angeles. We went on rides and then he won me a small stuffed grey wolf. Before we were ready to leave we made a stop at a small shop and he bought me a necklace. That wasn't all though.

The girl behind the counter took a picture of us-of Paul and I kissing, none the less, thanks to Paul- and put it in the locket. On the other half of it was the word love. It made my heart flutter and I knew that I wasn't planning on taking it off anytime soon. It was beautiful.

From there we went back to La Push and headed to First Beach, where we ran into Kim. Kim smiled and ran away. I swear that girl had a head problem.

At the beach, Paul and I hovered by the edge of the trees and made out for half an hour.

…

After twp weeks of this it was safe to say that he was my boyfriend. We were almost perfect together. The teachers couldn't keep us apart. And we didn't fight as often anymore. We still had our spats, but that was just arguing over something, and half of it was just to flirt with each other.

Really, how had we gone from this? A month ago if you asked me how I thought about Paul O'Hara I would have replied that I wanted him dead, run over by some random drunk on the road and then left there for the crows to pick at his bones. Now I hated it when he got in just the littlest fight with someone. I freaked out if he ever put himself in danger.

Then he complained-while smiling- that my emotions always seemed to over flow.

The longer we went out the closer we got. The more we went threw together, the stronger it made us. The first time we said "I love you" made us one.

We had one heart and if it was ever to be broken then I would die. It would not only hurt just one of us, but the other. That's how inseparable we are now. There's no going back. There was almost nothing left in the world to keep is apart.

So, even though I always wonder how we got to this, I know Paul was right.

There's a fine line between love and hate. And I'm too over the love side of it to ever go back.

~~~ 3 ~~~

**So that's the first chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Sorry if it's not all that good right now. I stayed up writing it all night, being home sick doesn't help much either. Soo…**

**Here's the next chap preview:**

**One year later. Melanie and Paul get even **_**closer. **_**Melanie gets an admirer. Paul loses his temper. What happens? You'll have to wait to fine out. **

**Reviews are love… 3 **

**Silver **


	2. Anger Managment?

**Okay, I know I updated this really fast, it hasn't even been a day, but I'm getting really antsy. I like where it's going in my head and I hope you like where it's going on paper-or on the computer screen. I had nothing better to do so I thought "well I'm sick, may as well enjoy it somehow." and this is the chapter I came up with for today.**

**Here it is…**

_**One Year Later**_

_**Chapter 2---Anger Management?**_

_**Melanie POV**_

Paul picks me up for school once again. Even though I have my licence he refuses to let me behind the wheel of any vehicle. For some strange reason he thinks that I'll get in a car accident.

Mom had grown to think of him as a second son, that's how often he was over.

As soon as I heard his truck-yes truck, he bought it over the summer-pull in I picked up my book bag and ran outside.

"Hey." I smiled and jumped into his arms. He kissed me hard, not letting go of me. For a few minutes we just stayed like this. I still couldn't get it that he was the same boy I hated for most of my life. But here he was. Here we were. Not planning on ever leaving each other.

But if you ask me, the hate I had once felt for him makes this all so much more…Amazing. It gives me this rush, every time we touch. Like the feeling knowing it's not a dream. Or waking up and realizing you have something to live for. Paul was what I lived for these days. Now if anyone asked me what I thought about him I wouldn't be able to find a word to use. That's how priceless this was.

Paul set me back down on my feet and leaned his forehead up against mine. "Hey you."

"Do we have to go to school today?" I ask, more like whine.

"No." He chuckles. "Not if you don't want to."

"Good." I put my hands on both sides of his face and pull his head down to mine in a quick kiss. "Lets go inside."

Paul looked shocked. "Are you sure? What about your mom?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's at work, and I'm sure. Paul I love you, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you. Your everything to me."

He gulped and nodded. I'd never seen him so nervous as I've seen him right now. He was shaking. I'm sure he's done this with a lot of girls. So what makes me so different?

Paul practically carried me into the house and laid me down on the bed. "I love you, Mel." I got shivers all the way up and down my arms and legs.

As he brought his lips done to mine again I knew this was what we both wanted. Shakinly he pulled my shirt over my head…And I went into complete and udder bliss.

**_..._**

For a while we just laid in each others arms. There was no way I could tell Kim about this, she would try and get all the details out of me. And then I would be to embarrassed to look at her for a while.

Speaking of Kim, she was starting to give up on Jared. He has no idea that she's alive. I swear he looked right threw her yesterday. Whenever I told this to Paul he said no one could be as lucky as we are. But Kim was literally giving up. She even hinted she might like some senior, which was completely ridicules. She's just trying to convince herself that she doesn't like Jared anymore.

After about half an hour of just laying here we decided to get dressed and watch a movie. That's one of the great things I love about Paul. He's completely content with just lying with me on the couch and watching something as silly as Harry Potter without saying anything at all.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead at one point threw the movie and I melted into his side.

_**...**_

I groaned when I realized that we had to go to school today. I would much much rather stay home with him. The one good thing about going to school today was watching Paul trying to not look at me. It was so funny. He just kept grinning. And when a teacher asked him what was wrong he laughed to himself and looked down at the table.

It was lunch when things got a little messy.

Paul and I were just walking down the hall when Eric, one of my old friends, stopped to talk.

"Hey Mel. How you doing?"

"Pretty good, I guess."

Eric looked down to see me holding Paul's hand. "So you two are _still _dating? _Really?_" He chuckled a bit to himself.

"Something funny?" Paul growled.

"Well, I jus thought you would have dumped her by now. Normally it doesn't take you so long to take a girl to bed. Like Cassie, you dumped her right after that didn't you? You know she thought she was pregnant? Melanie deserves someone much better."

"I'm the best there is for her."

"That's why you tormented her for ten years. You just want her because she's your fun challenge. Right? As soon as you get what you want from her then you'll leave her, and she'll realize that she always hated you and you just tricked her."

Paul looked furious and I put my hand on his arm to calm him down only I quickly redrew it, he was burning up.

"See, she even flinches at you touch." Eric said smugly. Paul lunged at him.

"Paul!" I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away. "Calm down! Do you need some fresh air?"

"Yeah." he ran outside with out waiting for me.

Eric just grinned and watched as this happened. "Well, then."

I glared at him. No one has made Paul that angry in months. But Paul seemed to be on a bit of an edge today. I wonder if he was okay. I should go check on him. As I turned to leave Eric reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

For a second I panicked. I had never been so close to another guy, other then Paul.

"You deserve better." He whispered.

"And better would be?"

"Me."

Eric forcefully kissed me. I wanted to scream, I pushed at his chest but he didn't move. Why was he doing this to me? I thought he had been my friend.

I'm crying now, uncontrollably. I didn't want this. Eric was an idiot. I needed Paul, where was Paul.

As soon as I thought this Eric was thrown off me and Paul was on top of him punching then lights out of Eric. Eric was instantly bleeding.

"Paul! Stop it. Paul." I cried.

It took the help of two seniors and the threat of someone getting the principle to get Paul off of Eric. I was still crying and I wrapped my arms around him as I tried to calm him down. He was shaking. Not even calm enough to hug me back. Just stood there stiff and motionless.

Eric got to his feet, covering his bloody nose. "You see?" he yelled at us. "That's why you should end it with him Melanie. He could crack at any moment. Next time it will be you, if he hasn't gotten you already."

Paul almost lunges at him, until he finally notices that I'm attached to him. He un pries my arms and then pushes me off of him, sending me stumbling into the wall, a little too hard. He turns and leaves the school again, slamming the door behind him. I run after him but he's in the woods.

"Paul!" I shout, still crying, slightly in hysterics. When he doesn't answer I fall to the ground.

I hear a wolf howl and it sets me on edge.

Kim was out the doors and by my side in no time. She put her arm around me and pulled me to her. No matter how she tried to sooth me I couldn't get back down from the pain.

"He was a jerk all along. He always has been, you know? You knew that. He just-"

"Kim, I don't want to hear it."

"He'll be back and begging for forgiveness, just give him time to cool down."

Right. Cool down. Paul had a nasty temper. But he hasn't taken it out on me before and actually meant it. Not since we had gotten together.

Right now I needed Kim. I couldn't believe I was letting him get to me like this.

_**…**_

I took a deep breath. It was almost eleven at night now. Paul hadn't called me and he's called me every night for the past year to say goodnight to me. Maybe I should call him… But if he was mad at me…I wouldn't want him to explode at me over the phone and then me yell back and wake up my mother.

But I needed to talk to him. To explain things.

I should wait for tomorrow? But what if he dumps me by then? I don't know if I could handle that. It was sad to say that I needed the boy I had always hated and just recently loved.

And I'm sure he was mad about Eric kissing me. He had every right to be. But…I didn't want Eric to kiss me. He was making things so complicated for me and Paul. Things would never be the same between us again.

I broke down and called him. He didn't answer. I called three more times before I left a message, trying to explain everything and hopping he would understand.

_**…**_

Paul wasn't at school, I looked around anxiously for him. But no matter who I asked they said they hadn't heard from him.

Where was he?

I called his dad but he said he hadn't seen him since yesterday morning.

What could he be doing? Was he passed out somewhere?

Could he be dead?

I know he had his cell phone on him, so why in the world wasn't he answering me? He should know that I would be completely worried over this. He could be dead on the side of the road, like I always used to hope for two years ago.

Where the hell was he?

_**~~~~~ 3~~~~~**_

**Well that's that. I felt so bad threw this one. It was like everything they've gained over the past year is slowly being ripped from them. Well anyways…next up is rumours, phone calls, a late night, and an answering machine.**

**What will happen? Who will tell Mel something that will completely push her over the edge? What will Mel do?**

**Until next time…**

**Reviews are love…**

**Silver**


	3. JerkMy Jerk

**Yay, the third chapter. Getting excited yet? I am. So I did three chapter all in one day. I'm good, but I didn't know I was that good. Soo…Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I had fun writing it.**

**Here it is.**

**Chapter 3--Jerk-_MY_ Jerk**

**Melanie POV**

Paul hadn't come back for a whole week. The teacher said something about him calling in and having mono. Yeah right. Mono's the kissing disease. If he had it then I should have it. And besides, when I called his father he still told me he hadn't heard from his one and only soon.

Lucy, a girl in my grade, walked up to me at lunch. I didn't like Lucy. It was nothing personal, but she just stuck her nose in every body's business.

Like now for instance. "Hi Melanie."

"Hello Lucy."

She gave me a sickly smile. "So where's Paul at? He hasn't been around much has he. I mean, I haven't seen him since last night…" She made like she was fanning herself off. Then she looked at me. "I mean, I'm sorry for you break up and everything, but…"

"Break up?" I ask, bewildered. "We never broke up."

Her eyes go wide. "Well that's not what I heard. I heard that he got board of you and has been sleeping around for a place to stay." She giggled like a kid at Christmas.

"He has mono." I growl.

"Oh! Does he now? Well, you certainly don't have mono, so who did he get it from? And besides, there was nothing wrong with him when he came over to my place last night." She giggled again.

I was about to throw a punch at her, but Kim hurried over to us and linked my arm. She glared daggers into Lucy. "Your just jealous that Mel has a great boyfriend and you don't."

"In my defence I don't have boyfriends. I just sleep around. Apparently so does you _boyfriend_. Obviously he doesn't _want _you anymore. Or else he wouldn't have been at _my _house last night, in _my _bed."

Lucy gave off a grin like she had won. I was screaming on the inside.

Kim rolled her eyes at me. "What a load of crap. You've always been a terrible liar Lucy. Now doesn't change anything."

"Just so you know Melanie, he's so _good, _and _big_… It was such a fun time."

Before Kim could say anything I punched Lucy right across the face.

I knew Paul and where as he might have had a past with girls he had left it all behind when he chose me. And Lucy, why would he ever sleep with _her _of all people? She was so fake, from her hair extension, plastic nails, to her boobs that she had gotten surgery on. Her smile was fake, her voice was always fake, her giggle was fake. It would be surprising if there was anything real about her.

She even wore coloured contacts!

"You bitch!" She screamed, getting the whole cafeteria's attention.

Kim snarled pulling me back. "What she do, ruin your nose job? It didn't look that good anyway."

Lucy huffs and storms away. Kim has her arms around me. I have tears in my eyes again. "Do you think she was lying?" I ask her helplessly.

"Honestly, I doubt she was. Why would she brag about something like that? You know what you need, a sleep over with me! Come on, we'll ditch the rest of the day."

_**…**_

It wasn't until later in her room that I had to confess to my best friend about something. I was curled up in the corner of her bed with my back against the wall. I had my locket that he got me on our second date in my hands, opened up and was staring at the picture.

"I had sex with him." I whispered.

Kim snapped back around from doing her hair. "What? When?"

"The day we both weren't at school. The day before the big blow out at school."

"That jerk." She left her hair, half tangled, and came over to sit beside me. "You know there's a rule that if a guy doesn't call a girl two days after they have sex then he needs to do a lot of begging to make up to you for it."

"No there's not."

"Well I just made it up." She crosses her arms over her chest. Then has a worried look on her face. "Do you think it could be the same thing that happened to Jared?"

"Ha!" I sat up lightning fast and pointed at her. "I knew you still liked him!"

She blushed but I kept pointing. "Yes, I do, but can you answer the question?"

I thought about it. Over the summer Paul had told me Jared got sick for a week and then started ignoring him and following Sam around like a lost puppy dog. Naturally I had told Kim about it right away.

Paul hated Sam though…but so had Jared…I close my eyes and try to think about it for a second.

Sam was with that girl Emily. I had run into her a few times at the grocery store and she seemed really nice. If Sam was a horrible person then she wouldn't have stayed with him. Or maybe she was being forced to…but I had gotten to know Jared really well when Paul and I started dating. He didn't seem like someone who would be so horrible. And Paul…

That left only one explanation…Sam was brain washing them.

But…Paul would have at least called me if he was going to break up with me. He wouldn't have left me here to wallow in this misery.

Lucy said he was sleeping his way around the place. But if it was true that he actually had mono then who had he been with other then me?

Kim was staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer her.

"I don't know. It doesn't look good."

She sighed and flopped down on the bed. "What are you going to do? I mean, are you going to do anything?"

"You know what?" I ask, suddenly determined. "Yes, I'm going to his house and wait for him until he comes back. I will not budge and I will demand answers. There is no way I am going to let this one slip." I stand up, really determined.

"You show him!" Kim cheered. "Make him beg on his knees to get you back."

"I will."

I pull on a pair of jean shorts and an oversized t-shirt-that being all I had with me when I came over to Kim's. As I walked out the door I heard her groan. "Your actually leaving me?"

I laughed at her and called goodbye over my shoulder before rushing out the door and hoping into her car. The great thing about Kim was she gave me a key to her car and allowed me to use it when ever I needed. Which had been never. Because Paul had never let me drive. But now was a different story.

**_…_**

I was driving around bloodedly. It clicked on me. I had never actually been to his house. I had _no idea _where he lived.

Who would know?

I think about his list of friends that I could trust. I only cam up with Jared, but I couldn't ask him if he was under the brainwashing thing too. I wonder if I could find it in a phone book, but I don't even know what his fathers name was. He was only sixteen, almost seventeen, but was he even living with his father?

Of course he was, I had talked to his father…

His father had answered his cell phone and told me he had no idea where his son was?

I highly doubt that.

That jerk faked me out. He was trying to keep me off his trail.

I bet he's been planning this for a year! Since he asked me out. Never letting me know where he lived, never talking about family or past relationships. Never talking about the future more then a few days away. The farthest we had ever talked about was a month advanced about prom if we would go or not and we chose not.

And I was the girl he hated. He wanted to get a big one up on me.

But this joke had gone to far. A year to far to be exact.

I thought of calling Kim, but I know she was probably tied up in some magazine or watching some sappy romance movie.

I sighed as I was passing some apartment buildings and spotted not only a familiar looking bike but a very familiar truck, both parked beside each other.

I jerked the wheel over and pulled into the small parking lot. I had no idea what apartment was his, but I figured he would either have to come in or out sooner or later so I would just wait.

I didn't care how long I was going to have to sit on the steps to the apartment building. If it meant getting all this settled out then I would wait days.

It was getting dark…I leaned back against the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. This would be a long night…

**_…_**

The sun was up when I snapped awake in the morning. I'm not sure what had woken me up but whatever it was I was glad. I saw someone walk out of the woods across the street. As soon as they seen me they froze.

Don't ask me how I know, I just did, but it was Paul. Only, he was so much taller then he used to be. And when had he gotten so buff? This wasn't the Paul I knew.

I bet he was on steroids! It wasn't enough to be with other girls but he needed to add to his look?

And oh my god! Was that a tattoo on his arm?

I flipped out my phone and saw it was only five in the morning. What the hell…?

When he didn't move just kept staring at me I ran towards him. But stopped a few feet short. All he did was stare at me, avoiding eye contact by looking at my forehead.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I screamed. "Couldn't you have called me to break up with me instead of having me think the worst?"

Paul took a deep breath and looked back into the woods. "I didn't want to confirm it." He said. "I didn't want to, but I'm being made. Mel… I…"

"Save it Paul. Of course you wanted to. I mean, after what happened with you and Lucy last night."

I was practically in tears now. I didn't even care when his jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you Paul! I thought you were better then that. I really thought you were. But you spent a whole year making a fool of me. I hate you." I spat the last three words. It felt so weird to say that. I had almost stumbled over hate and said love. God after all he's done to me I still love him. How is that possible?

"Your crazy Melanie." Paul growled.

Just then two other figures stepped out of the woods. Jared and Sam.

Jared froze when he saw me. Sam sighed.

"What did he tell you?" He demanded. I jumped back.

"He told me nothing. If I made a bet, I would bet this is because of you! You brain washed him! What else did you do?"

Sam took a step towards me and Paul started shaking. "Don't touch her." He growled, it frightened me and my eyes went wide. Clumsily I took a step back. He caught my eye and he had an intake of breath like he was suddenly dizzy. "No, don't be afraid Mel, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not safe to go near her Paul…" Sam said.

My mind was like…_Wha…?_

Paul growled again, a deathly sound. "Don't tell me what to do Sam."

"Your scaring her." Jared said.

"Shut up." Paul yelled, shaking.

"Calm down."

When Jared took a step towards him he snapped and his body was shaking uncontrollably. It was like he was changing, I heard cracking as if his joints were popping.

And then suddenly he was a wolf, growling at Sam.

I stood there. I was going crazy.

No, I'm still asleep, back at Kim's. If I could just wake up then everything would be okay.

But this was too real to be a dream.

My breathing was coming in rigid. Sam suddenly changed into a wolf too. I mentally freaked out.

He chased Paul into the woods and away from me.

Paul…was…

I fell to the ground and blacked out.

_**~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~**_

**Okay, so that was chapter three. Melanie had more of a temper then that and you'll see it soon. So, lets see. Up next, how well does Melanie handle this? Does she forgive? Why is Paul acting weird? Next chapter, throwing things, hitting people, screaming, but Paul remains calm?**

**So, until my next update…**

**You can contact me by commenting, privet messaging, or e-mailing me, or on face book.**

**Reviews are love…**

**Silver**


End file.
